


寒空

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 赫的后续。中间有几篇进展不是我写的，总而言之已经快进到正文状态。含msg内容，敬请注意避雷。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 1





	寒空

**Author's Note:**

> [赫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087488) 的后续。
> 
> 中间有几篇进展不是我写的，总而言之已经快进到正文状态。
> 
> 含msg内容，敬请注意避雷。

交往之后还有什么改变？

“ゆっかー、不用再为一个人买一整个蛋糕感到羞耻了，我可以帮忙一起吃，”土生眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光，“不用再硬着头皮让店员写‘ゆうかちゃんおめでとう’了。”

“……这种事情不用记住也可以的！”坐在摄像头另一端的菅井仿佛被戳穿什么羞耻往事般慌张地摆手，土生皱着鼻梁上薄薄的皮肤笑起来。

是从已经离职的同事那里听来的小故事，很可爱。

笑着笑着，身体随着房间里清淡的冷空气感受到了莫名的孤寂感。诚然她早已有资格和菅井分享食物，仔细算来也相当一段时间没有这样做了。

上一个春天的开端时整个世界都有如停摆，只有不安无休止地动荡。制造业进出口业受到的影响自然很深，工作一度闲得让人心慌。

土生看得出菅井被网络时延牵得断续的笑容里同自己一样藏不住消沉，于是小心翼翼地问她：“要不要，一起举哑铃？”又在菅井“诶”之后很快补充道：“听说运动的时候脑袋里会分泌什么东西……总之就会让心情好一点！”

很快就成为了惯例。即使工作一点点恢复、各自囿于组内的安排，两人每天仍抽出些时间连着视频通话锻炼，聊些微不足道的琐事。

她拍下外出散步时看见的盛开在砖缝里不知名的野花；她录了自己捏着折耳猫的爪子结果被咬了的视频。

土生给她看自己休息日做的酸辣汤面。虽然自己觉得料理生涯刚起步水平实在一般，菅井总是很捧场地说“看起来好好吃”——不，没准是真心肚子饿了。土生想起她总挂在嘴边的话就忍不住笑意。

“我早上做了薄煎饼，不过……”菅井往聊天窗口里发了一张照片，“有这么多。”

——虽然，不知不觉就吃完了。还正常吃了午饭。她一只手半掩在略带自嘲意味的笑容上，土生也跟着再次笑起来：“好厉害呢，菅井輩先。”

在终于可以轻松地微笑时后知后觉地悄悄感慨，尽管实际见面变得艰难，这样的时期能有与自己交换私事的人在，连下线后残存的静寂都不至于以往那般令人失落。

不知道为什么，开始居家办公之后会梦到以前的事情。菅井仍记得刚刚交往、还掌握不好距离的某天难得一起准时下班，在外面吃过晚饭后去车站搭同一条线不同方向的电车。

她们几乎同时从楼梯口走出，菅井急切地望向对岸，土生也在那时转头与她对视，旋即扬起青涩的笑容。在正对面的位置站定，等待的列车尚未到站，菅井突然很想把这一幕记录下来，于是掏出了手机。

土生配合地朝自己摆姿势的模样在快门声响后留在了屏幕上。菅井不舍地熄了屏幕，因想更多地看虽遥远但更加真实的恋人而抬起了头。

远处传来沉闷喧杂的轮轨摩擦声渐近。菅井隐约看见在黑透了的天色与车站苍白的灯光之中的土生对自己眨了眨眼睛，心脏在寒冬之中陡然生出了足以融化整个世界的暖意。

她隔壁组的后辈的被动与内敛里藏满了小心翼翼的温柔。菅井坐到位置上等电车开动，土生的信息就在这时弹了出来——是几秒前透过窗玻璃拍的她的照片。

菅井失笑，正想抬眼寻到土生用目光表达小小的抗议，对面的车也已来了。恋人消失在世界线的人海之中。

啊。说过“下次见”，这一瞬已经想立刻再见了。菅井的梦境戛然而止，醒来仍深陷在独自一人的寂静房间里。

大概是因为相当一阵子没有这样的体验了。不论是日渐亲近的关系还是此刻被刻意分隔的距离。

原来那个时候就已经想要在踏进车厢之前用尽任何方法抱住她了。原来更早之前就已经那样想了。

在第一次见到她的时候。在跟着部门去冲绳旅行的时候。在每一次与她出游的时候。

要是早几个月下定决心邀请土生ちゃん同居就好了。上班时菅井看着邮件页面快被大脑转换成乱码的成段文字泄气地想，也不知道她会不会同意就是。毕竟恋爱该是以什么速度进展，看再多的网络文章都无法真正明了。

梦境教人没来由地害羞，于是菅井将涌到嘴边的话又压了回去。这过程熟练得几乎不太需要思考，在她每次以为自己应当抓住些年上的从容时。

“虽然也会在周围散散步啦……但还是不一样嘛，不能像以前一样和土生ちゃん出去玩……”菅井断断续续念叨起来，“啊听说迪士尼又要开新的设施！USJ也想去……”

她一提及游乐园就兴致高涨的模样实在让土生联想不到那个在办公室里看起来可靠到有些距离感的前辈，而想到这番景象只有自己能看见，土生就想立刻实现她所有的愿望。

“……好想见土生ちゃん。”菅井垂下视线，轻飘飘滑出喉间的声音没有逃出麦克风的捕捉范围。

土生深有同感地点点头。相似的感受涌向彼此，两人一齐撇下眉毛陷入了几秒的沉默之中。

不管是黑咖啡还是气氛中微妙的苦涩，土生无论过了多少年也依然喜欢不起来。她甚至抬起手凑近摄像头，说着“好乖好乖”一边做出摸头的动作。

很可爱。但也好寂寞。

既不好让对方特地在这种时候搭电车过来，自己出门办事的话不愿带着感染的风险去对方家里。

往常倘若到一方的住处去，时常迫不及待地在玄关就拥抱，像要慰藉什么似的不住抚摸对方的后背。这样的事情都变得艰难的时候才会发现，从对方那里最能获得的人与人之间的连结感其实也那么脆弱。

想拉着菅井逃离这片满是消极情绪的礁石的海域。土生还在记忆中翻找着轻松一些的话题时，守屋的信息弹了出来。

土生读完重新看向电脑屏幕，“组长叫我周五去趟公司。”

“诶？我也会去。那……”

土生会意，坏心眼地拖长了声音应她：“嗯——”

菅井不好意思地笑笑，视线不着痕迹地逸开几毫米，“刚好在网上订了个抽屉柜装文件，一个人也能组装啦……土生ちゃん可以来帮忙吗？”

不坦诚的人。土生在心里悄悄笑着想，真是和自己一样。

但已经在期待那一天了。她答应过后很快移开视线，生怕自作主张开始雀跃的心跳声传到菅井的耳中。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是为了写某些片段而挤出来的，一到这个季节就写不出东西……


End file.
